Bleeding Sunshine
by brown.eyelashes
Summary: He fell for this amazing girl in a very cruel way. -sasusaku AU.


I suddenly halt the car almost hitting the figure which came out of nowhere in the process.

I notice it's a girl. She has pink hair. And she has bruises on various parts of her body.

"Please help me! Our car crashed and m-mom's not waking up! P-Please do something!", she choked. I instantly register what's going on and call for help while getting out of the car.

I see her running towards the car and follow her while still making the call and telling the operator about the emergency and I ask her what's her name.

"H-Haruno Sakura." She tells busily still trying to check her mother's pulse and screaming at her to get up and trying to shake her awake. But I already know it's too late as I've been in the same situation as her.

.

.

.

3 months later.

.

.

.

I visit Sakura often. Well I visit her mother often, since she's in a coma and I find Sakura there most of the time.

After that night, I seem to take some kind of responsibility on this pink haired girl who I found in a deranged state in the middle of the road that night and who lost her closest person and who deserves better than this kind of shit.

"Hey" she greets me as I hand the coffee to her. "Have you been here all night?" I ask.

"Yeah. The doctors are saying she still has a chance. She's gonna wake up, Sasuke."

And I don't reply because all of them had a chance didn't they? My parents, before they died in the car crash. My brother, before that motherfucker died because of a drug-overdose.

But I don't tell her this because I don't wanna ruin her (temporary) state of peace.

.

.

.

a week later

.

.

.

The bad karma strikes after a week when her mother's organs started failing and they took her to operation right away. I rush to the hospital as soon as I could.

I saw Sakura in a hysterical state and came right by her side.

"She's gonna die isn't she Sasuke? She's gonna die and she's gonna leave me all alone here."

"... You're not gonna be alone" was all I could say.

.

.

.

The doctors tell her she's alive due to all the machine she's plugged into and there's very little chance she's gonna wake up.

And so she sat there, in the room where her mother lay sleeping, never to be awake again. And I sit there by her side. Never leaving her.

"We were coming home from the movies." she started saying the same thing she told me so many times after that night. "We were coming home from the fucking movies because we didn't get enough time together lately. We were just trying spend quality time together and talk about work and shit. What did we do to get this kind of shit?" I asked this to myself too.

.

.

2 weeks later

.

.

I know the doctors were gonna pull the plug sooner or later. And I wanted this pink haired girl to know she's not alone. Because as much as it terrifies me, I knows I'm starting to fall for this broken girl who makes me feel something close to home.

So I tell her about my family. Fully. I told her about myself and my past before. She knows about my parents and brother and that I'm very alone in this world. She even stayed at my apartment a few times when she was way too exhausted to stay in the hospital and she didn't want to be alone at her apartment and so I persuaded her to come with me. In the end she caved in.

But this time, I tell her about what I've been through emotionally. I tell her all about the false hopes that it was all a dream and I'm gonna wake up and how I sometimes thought someone was just playing a cruel joke on me and how torn up and broken I was. She asks me in a hesitant way why am I telling her all this to which I reply I just wanted her to be ready.

She stares at me for a moment.

And then another moment passes.

And then she slaps me. She starts pounding on my chest and screams obscenities towards me.

And I let her. Because there is nothing much to do about it, is there?

Her poundings grow weaker and weaker until she's just standing there with her hands on my chest and I wrap my arms over her petite form. She tries to move away, but this only makes my hold on her grow stronger.

"It's gonna be okay.", I utter these words and then press a soft kiss on her forehead.

She stops struggling and just gives up.

"C-Can you promise?" she starts choking.

I think about this for a moment.

"I promise."

.

.

.

1 month later

.

.

.

Today is the day the doctors are gonna pull the plug. And my heart is breaking because the pink haired girl I so deeply fell for will forever lose the person she loved the most just in front of her eyes and I can't do anything about it. The doctors ask her if she's ready to which she replies she is and I hold her petite form because I know she's gonna break down.

and she does. When the heart monitor doesn't stops beeping, she does. When the doctor announces Mebuki Haruno's time of death, she does.

And I keep holding her. Because I made a promise to myself that I will always be there for this pink haired girl.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

R&R maybe? :)


End file.
